


Stargazing

by JamJamho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Mention of old squad Levi, Star Gazing, called "ill set you free", if you have time please check out, levi crying, my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: Based on: Levi goes to Hanji when he's upset, and Hanji's the only one who has ever seen hin cryOrAfter the encouter with the female titan, Levi reminisces under a blanket of stars.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Stargazing

The sun had dipped in the horizon a long time ago. 

In the sky a blanket of stars stretched out, uncaring of the way Levi limped his way through the many corridors of the castle, stars shining brightly despite the grey cloud hanging over his head.

Levi walked slowly, stiffly, not really understanding where he was going until his feet led him to someone's bedroom door, the wood splintered where he knocked, so softly he could barely hear it. It didn't take long for it to open, and Levi had to raise his head to meet Hanji's eyes. 

They stayed like that for what could've been eternity; just swimming in each other's eyes until their fingers became pruney and the water became heavy. Hanji was the first to speak, they always were, with a voice as soft as the feathers of a bird in the sky:

"Wanna go see the stars?" 

Levi could only nod, for once not refusing the hand that slipped around his waist and helped him climb the stairs to the rooftop. There, the air was cool and the trees sang as the wind brushed through them. Hanji opened a blanket on the floor and sat on it, using another to wrap around themselves, looking over their shoulder towards Levi, smiling.

"Come here, shorty."

Levi rolled his eyes, which were hidden under the disheveled mess that was his hair, insistently reminding him that he needed a haircut. He sat beside Hanji, looking up. His arms uncrossed for a brief moment when he took in the scenery above him, pointing at a collection of stars. 

"What are those called?" 

"That's Orion. Looks like somebody's holding a bow and arrow, doesn't it?" 

Levi cringed, turning to them, "No it fucking doesn't."

Hanji broke into laughter, sighing contently, "I guess it doesn't, not really." 

Levi hummed, looking up again. No matter how many times they did this, he could never spot a single constellation in the sky. They all just looked like the same old stars from forever, but he didn't mind much. He liked the normalcy. The wind grew stronger as the minutes passed by, and he could feel himself getting sensitive, but didn't bother fighting it. Maybe it was the darkness, or the way the moon shone in the sky, but his heart grew heavier the longer he looked up.

"I'm cold, four eyes." His voice was raspy, and Hanji didn't say a word, just opened the blanket for him to snuggle close. 

His head fell in the crook of Hanji's neck, and the scent he found there brought tears to his eyes. Hanji never smelled like soap. Never smelled clean, not unless they came back from expedition and they had to wash off the smell of blood. The tears stung the corners of his eyes and he leaned closer, covering his face with the blanket as best as he could, creating his own safe cocoon. 

He wanted to live there. Live where Hanji's heartbeat pumped softly against his nose, where his hair covered his eyes and nobody could see his tears. He wanted so badly, but the sky sparkled too much, and as if pulled by a magnet, he looked up. 

Up, and saw four stars shining brightly down at him. His vision was blurry and the tears continued to spill, but Hanji's hold on his shoulders made him feel safe. So he pointed to the sky only briefly, speaking lower than the whistles of the wind:

"And what are those?" 

Hanji took a while to answer, and when they finally did, their eyes met Levi's. Hanji saw the tears, old and new streaming down his cheeks, but didn't say anything. 

"I don't know," their hand moved from Levi's shoulder to his head, caressing his hair, and he hummed appreciatively. "But I like to think it's them." 

Levi's eyes closed, and behind his eyelids swam memories of Petra's sweet smile, and the obnoxious way Oluo's tongue danced between his teeth, and the way Eld and Gunther were always (secretly) making bets about long it'd take until Petra and Oluo got married. At that moment, thankfully, he couldn't smell the blood or see the way their limbs scattered through the forest floors. In that moment he just remembered their silly laughs everytime they drank, and the way the stars watched him silently, hopeful.

"Yeah," he breathed, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you want, please do check out my other fic "ill set you free". As always, you can find me on tumblr as @lapdancesqueen <3333


End file.
